


Art Is Fun

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan teaches an adult art class. Charles gets a big surprise when he finds out who the model for the life class is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Is Fun

Charles put his brushes neatly in order of size. He didn’t have to but since that he was the first one there he needed something to do with his hands. He was as nervous as he always was at the beginning of the class. Charles risked a look at his art teacher. Charles had been taking the adult art class at the community college for four weeks and the art teacher never failed to surprise him. 

His name was Logan and he looked more like a soldier or a lumberjack than a teacher. However, Charles had seen the way that he looked when he talked about art. His dark eyes softened slightly and he looked a lot less violent. He was a good teacher as well which was just proved by the improvement in Charles’ art. 

He was doing the class partly because he needed something to occupy himself while his boyfriend was at work during the afternoon. Plus, his boyfriend was so artistically talented that Charles had wanted to get a sense of what it felt like to create. Chares had decided to stick to something a lot safer than the metal sculptures that his boyfriend created since that Charles using power tools never ended well for anyone. So, Charles had settled on a class for amateur painters a couple of blocks away from the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend. 

People started drifting in and Charles shifted in his seat nervously. Today was the life class and Charles was nervous. So far the only decent painting he’d done was a flower that he’d been too embarrassed to show to his boyfriend. It would be nice to create something decent to show off but Charles didn’t think that he was ready for that. For the life class they were supposed to stick to sketching but Charles liked to be prepared which was why he always spread out everything in case he needed them. Trying to be artistic still made him very nervous. 

When everyone in the class was seated and set up Logan stepped into the middle of the room where a chair was placed for the model. Logan smiled, “It’s good to see that you’re all here. Today we’re going to be focusing on the anatomy of the human body. You can draw any part of the model that you like and, please, be respectful. It’s not an easy job to be stared at while people attempt to draw you which I know from personal experience. Now, please welcome our volunteer Mr Lehnsherr.” 

Charles’ jaw dropped as his muscled boyfriend, who was obviously wearing nothing except a tatty white robe, stepped into the room. Erik never made it to the chair as he grinned at the room and the grin suddenly disappeared when he saw Charles.

Charles choked out, “Erik?”

Erik blushed. He’d known that doing Logan a favour would have consequences but he’d figured that Logan would just tease him more than usual. Erik was embarrassed despite the amount of times Charles had already seen him naked, “Charles, what are you doing here?”

Charles gestured weakly, “I’m taking an art class. I wanted to see what it was like.”

Erik smiled, “You did? I thought that you preferred science over the arts?”

Charles blushed, “You like it so much that I wanted to try it for myself.” 

Erik had the inexplicable to hug him and kiss his breath away but Logan cleared his throat and Erik remembered where he was. He looked at Logan who had one eyebrow raised. Erik gestured to Charles, “Logan, this is my boyfriend Charles Xavier. Charles, this is Logan who is an old friend from college. Come on Charles, we’re going home so that we can have a private class.” 

They left together as the other students cat-called and laughed. Just before the door closed Charles heard Logan mutter, “I guess that I’m stuck being the model after all.” 

The cheers from inside grew louder and Charles chuckled. After pulling on his clothes Erik marched Charles home where all of their clothes didn’t stay on for very long. Eventually, after a long and intense art session that may or may not have involved a lot of groping and kissing, Charles was lying spread-eagled on the bed while Erik was crawling on all fours to the bathroom.

Charles rolled over to watch his boyfriend’s progress, “Can I draw you at that angle?” 

Erik mock-groaned and looked over his shoulder, “At least give me a chance to recover before you attempt to ruin me again.” 

Charles chuckled, “How did Logan convince you to be a life model?” 

Erik gave up on his attempt to get to the bathroom so that he could clean up a bit and he turned over so that he could sit against the wall, “I lost a bet. I went out for a drink with him last week when you were stuck at the office and he tried to bet me that he would beat me at darts. He cheated of course.”

Charles grinned, “Of course. You know, I think that I really get what you like so much about art.”

Erik laughed and closed his eyes, “I’m not so sure about that Charles but I’m glad that you like it. Maybe it will stop you from moaning when our apartment smells like burning metal.” 

Charles scrunched up his nose, “I doubt it.” He gave Erik a calculated smile, “You know, I think that I need some more practice.” 

Erik opened his eyes and he picked up the abandoned sketchbook that had been kicked across the room to where he was sitting. Erik seemed to remember that it had happened just before he’d tackled Charles to the ground. Erik hummed softly as he looked at them, “These are actually quite good Charles.”

Charles stretched on the bed and gave Erik a dreamy smile, “Thanks, I was inspired.” 

Erik leered, “Good.” He flipped through the book until he found the picture of his abs that Charles had spent an agonizingly long time trying to get right and he grinned, “This one is going on the fridge.” 

Charles snorted and watched as Erik stood up and walked nude to the fridge to attach the picture with one of the stupid magnets they were constantly buying. Erik flipped to a blank page of the notebook and he looked across to appraise his sleepy, spent boyfriend who was stretched out on their bed.

Erik sat down at the kitchen table and he crossed one naked leg across the other, “It’s my turn to draw you now Charles.”


End file.
